


and the gods cried out

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty much business as usual if you discounted the exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the gods cried out

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://lovellama.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lovellama.livejournal.com/)**lovellama** for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

"I have a body that makes the very gods cry out in envy."

The phrase was defiant, cold, and determined and Lieutenant Jenny O'Malley couldn't quite believe she was hearing anyone say it let alone _Teal'c_. She didn't know him all that well beyond the usual polite greetings said in passing in the halls of the SGC so it could've been the kind of thing he said all the time. She didn't know. What she did know was that they were chained, she was in a dress right out of Star Wars, Teal'c was proclaiming his hotness, and they were about to have sex in front of a bunch of aliens.

All to save the lives of their respective teams. It was pretty much business as usual if you discounted the exhibitionism. Something that the Marines had definitely _not_ mentioned in the brochure. Be all you can be and bang an alien in front of twenty five other reproductively challenged aliens?

Yeah, she'd remember that one.

"And you?" their interrogator demanded. He was a skinny little thing that sounded like he had the nasal infection from hell but Jenny kept that to herself. She didn't think General Hammond would approve if she got two teams killed all because she offered a nose spray to an alien.

Although, that was a good way to avoid getting grilled by Colonel O'Neill as to her intentions toward his Jaffa. If they made it through this one alive, she was pretty sure that was exactly how her debriefing was going to go.

Huffing a breath, Jenny tossed her hair back and glared at them. "I cannot believe I am doing this," she muttered sotto voce. "Same goes," she insisted in a louder voice. "Have you _seen_ me? Princess Leia wishes she could look this hot in a metal bikini."

"Indeed," Teal'c affirmed and, goddamn it, she blushed. Oh yeah, he was a Star Wars fan.

"Uh, thanks," she said, managing a wry grin at him.

"You are welcome," he nodded then looked at their captors. "When will we commence this act?"

Nasal!Alien snapped his fingers and the chains dropped to the stone floor with a clatter. "You may begin."

Jenny looked at Teal'c. "Well, this is in no way awkward," she said, turning toward him and stubbornly refusing to acknowledge their audience. "Are you okay with this?"

"I am not," Teal'c admitted, nodding. "But neither are you," he rested his hands on her bare shoulders, thumbs stroking in little circles and she swallowed hard. She was not supposed to be _enjoying_ this! Except maybe she was. Better she enjoy it than them right? "I believe it is customary among your people for me to purchase a meal first. Regrettably, this is impossible."

She choked out a laugh. "Uh, yeah, you've been listening to Colonel O'Neill a little too much, Teal'c."

He looked at her and she swore she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eye. "I have done no such thing."

"Too much television then," Jenny suggested, letting him draw her closer. "But, how about you buy me a slice of pie in the commissary if we make it out of here?"

"Cherry?"

"Apple, myself," she grinned.

He nodded. "I shall endeavor to remember this," he said, leaning down to kiss her. It wasn't easy to forget they were being watched but all in all Teal'c was actually pretty good at it. The girls in the poker group would be pleased to hear it, they'd spent enough nights speculating about it.

Jenny sighed when Teal'c tangled a hand in her hair, his other hand sliding down her bare back to skim the curve of her ass. Sore from the chains, her wrists protested when she lifted her hands to grab for his arms but she ignored the pain. She slid them over defined muscles that his SGC-issued t-shirts didn't do much to hide.

God, the man hadn't been kidding about the gods weeping in envy. The body beneath her hands was enough to make Jenny cry. How unfair was this? The hottest guy she'd ever had and _aliens_ were making them do it?

She heard the clinking sound of her top being undone and closed her eyes when she heard it drop away to the floor. She couldn't think of the aliens, there were no aliens. Just her and Teal'c and god, how good would a lot of alcohol be right now?

Teal'c's mouth moved away from hers and she groaned when it found her shoulder, tongue laving the groove left by the metal straps. He chuckled, the sound a low rumble, and his hands slid down her sides, skimming the curves of her breasts.

Aliens? What aliens? Jenny made a greedy noise, her hands grabbing for him, and Teal'c nipped at her skin. She yelped, squirming, and then he was picking her up. The aliens had helpfully provided a horizontal surface (she would _not_ call it an altar) and he settled her on it, nudging her legs apart with gentle hands.

He looked at her and she kissed him again, holding his face in her hands. The kiss was almost chaste, tender, and way not what the aliens were probably expecting. She didn't care. He smiled against her mouth and guided her backward, following. His gaze stayed focused on her as if their audience didn't exist and all Jenny could do was stare back, watching as he moved down her body.

When his hands gently slid the fabric of her skirt up to her hips, she caught her breath and bit her lower lip. He gave her a grin that could have been called wicked and Jenny let her head fall back, pushing into the plush surface of the altar's padding. His mouth on her made her moan, squirming until his hands caught her hips. He murmured something she couldn't make out, in goa'uld maybe, and then _oh god_. That was it, she wasn't telling the girls at poker night a damn thing about this. Let them find their own aliens to make Teal'c sleep with them, she wasn't telling.

His tongue on her clit made her cry out and then cringe when she heard a smattering of applause.

"You will not listen to them," Teal'c commanded, rising up to kiss her, his body covering hers and shielding it from their view. "There is only me."

She pushed up into the kiss, her brain happily taking a vacation as his fingers replaced his mouth. When he pushed a finger into her, stroking, she lost herself in a blur of pleasure and muttered his name against his lips. He smirked and then she was lost again when he slid into her without warning.

Jenny cursed, grabbing for him and holding on tight. He wasn't kidding when he'd said there was only him. She pressed her face against his shoulder and let herself adjust before rocking against him, urging him to move.

He waited, stubbornly ignoring her attempts to encourage him until she squeezed his shoulders and grumbled, "Hurry up and fuck me already!"

To that, Teal'c responded with a chuckle and the first lazy thrust of his hips. She briefly contemplated killing him, Colonel O'Neill be damned, but then he upped the tempo and her eyes took a happy trip to the back of her head. God, he was good at this.

She rocked into him, meeting him on the next thrust and Teal'c kissed her again, mouth hard on hers. He kissed like he was determined to drive every single thought out of her head, something his body was already accomplishing in fine style. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to remember her own name by the time he was done.

In fact, Jenny forgot it a few seconds later when Teal'c reached between them to find her clit, fingers toying with it as he thrust in again. She came hard with the movement, her body arching against his as she turned her head to cry out. Every thought whited out with the orgasm and the last clear thought she had was the fact she'd never be able to see _Return of the Jedi_ again without blushing.

The first thing she became aware of when her body relaxed, and her brain switched back on, was the thunderous applause. Apparently their 'hosts' approved, like she gave a damn anymore.

"Fuck," she growled, pressing her face against Teal'c's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Indeed," he said, his voice holding the same disgust hers did.

"I suppose, after that performance, killing them would be a bad idea?" Jenny wondered as Teal'c moved away from her. She resisted the instinct to cover her breasts, refusing to give them the satisfaction of her embarrassment as Nasal!Alien rushed to them. In his excitement, his nasal slits vibrated rapidly and whistled like air escaping a balloon. No wonder they had to get aliens for their little sex shows, _nobody_ would find that attractive.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Nasal!Alien chirruped. "Most impressive species, yes, you are most impressive."

Teal'c inclined his head stiffly, Jenny felt him squeeze her hand in warning and wisely remained silent. He was right, bad idea. Even if killing them would be so satisfying. "Our companions will now be freed?"

"Oh yes, yes, of course! Negotiations must begin!" Nasal!Alien chirruped happily and then swept away, robes whispering behind him.

Jenny watched him go then looked at Teal'c, "These people are fucking crazy."

"Indeed," he nodded. "Were it not for their preference to exhibitionism, I would believe the Tau'ri would enjoy them tremendously."

"I'm going to forget you said that," Jenny grinned. "And just ask if you want to get some breakfast later." After getting her brains fucked out by the guy, it was hard to be intimidated anymore. "Eggs?"


End file.
